The Girl Talks To Angels
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: Hanabi lives life in luxury as the Hyuuga heiress, until her older sister rips it all away from her. In one fight, Hinata proves her worth, banishing her sister from the clan. As she leaves, Hanabi runs into a new life. One as the Akatsuki Artist's pet!
1. Little

**AUTHORESS: Amaya-Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 1/27/11**

**TITLE: The Girl Talks To Angels**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Hetero and Yaoi: SasoriXHanabi/DeidaraXHanabi/SasoriXDeidara/Sasori XHanabiXDeidara**

**STATUS: Multichapter: Completed**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Sex between male and female, sex between two males, slight dub-con, bondage, toys, violence.**

**Request from: Peach. I hope you like it, honey!**

_~Love breeds from hate~_

* * *

><p><em>"Huff huff!"<em>

Fifteen year old Hyuuga Hanabi desperately panted as she tore through the forbidden forest.

_It wasn't supposed to be this way… She was weak. She is weak! How could she have obtained such devastating power, she isn't anything more than a stuttering mouse!_

Hanabi's mind worked furiously for an answer to her questions, her feet striking the tree branches like hammers pounding nails to wood.

_"How? How? How?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

Hanabi breathed in calm waves as she easily deflected the barrage of kunai directed at her, maneuvering gracefully among the training grounds near the Hyuuga compound, dodging a sharp death like it was nothing at all.

It wasn't.

Not for any Hyuuga, even her sister. They all trained tirelessly from a young age, to meet the outrageous expectations. As heiress to the clan, she especially was forced to be the miraculous prodigy. She adored the attention and independent responsibility, but she also knew in her heart that Neji was better suited.

Besides the point, he was not a main branch family member.

She flipped in a carefree manner to avoid the weapons, landing softly on her feet with a smug look in her lavender eyes. She studied the earth as her father scrutinized her, her sister nearby for the training session as well, though she rarely got a turn since she wasn't really worth the time and effort. She was too shy and weak, not determined enough to survive the ordeals. "You're becoming a decent Hyuuga heiress, Hanabi."

She smirked cruelly.

"Much more hope than with Hinata…" He said calmly, no emotion hinted. Some questioned if he cared at all for his children, and in truth; his own daughters didn't even know. Something changed in the air; Hanabi went on instant guard, preparing for a hidden danger. She suddenly noticed her sister's expression twist into something vicious, something never seen on her pale, pretty face.

With snarl, her teeth bared and eyes so very enraged, Hinata jerked from her spot, and stalked over to Hanabi like she planned to eat her. "I'm disgusted with your arrogance and always being pushed back by you. I challenge you, sister. This fight settles all. If you win, I shall leave the clan and never look back. If I win, you leave, and don't dare to show your face again."

Both her sister and father stood, shell-shocked from the horrifically unexpected outburst from the quiescent, calm, shy Hyuuga woman. Neither believed the words had left her mouth, neither believed her voice could even rise to such levels.

The delicate woman had finally snapped under pressure.

Hanabi looked at their father cautiously, awaiting his response. He said nor did nothing, he gazed at his children. Waiting for the battle. In a small part of her heart, where she sometimes allowed emotions to bloom, she felt sorrow her father did not care who won, and that one of his daughters, _children,_ would never be seen again. She knew she'd win, and felt a clash of emotions within her that she was basically banishing her elder sister, who despite being weak and of no help, was there for her. Being a sister.

She sighed solemnly, and nodded to her sister. This was a battlefield, no room for petty emotion. She stood as still as the air, shivering as her (once) gentle sister's eyes were enveloped by a primal emotion.

Sheer hatred.

Hinata's once slow, unsure walk was now a certain saunter, as though she was possessed by someone else, and this person was controlling her. Hanabi and Hinata stared into each other's mirrored eyes for a moment before Hinata startled Hanabi -as the unprepared teenager wasn't ready for Hinata's suddenly exorbitant behavior- was suddenly blown back by a guttural roar of determination. Hinata threw her body forward; Hanabi had to be fast and alert to block the lightning-quick strikes her sister landed. Hanabi couldn't move, only wince as her arms and legs were bruised from blocking the shockingly strong hits. Her fragile elder sister had been hiding muscle under her clothing, Hanabi winced in realization.

Hinata growled lowly, Hanabi was frighteningly shot with the reality.

Her sister had been forced to that very brink of insanity by the clan, and the expectations forced upon her.

Hanabi was also to blame. Years of putting her sister down, besting her and stealing her birthright.

Hanabi took a hold of one of her sister's wrists as it struck her arm, holding it tight as she curled her other hand into a fist and tightened it the second it was to make impact with Hinata, for maximum damage when it struck her pale face.

It never did.

Hinata dodged expertly fast, Hanabi yelped in surprise as Hinata twisted the arm the younger held and gripped Hanabi's wrist in a twist turn of events, throwing her to the ground harshly, with quick movement she performed a jutsu to take the girl down.

_"SLAM!"_

The tumultuous sound of Hinata's all-mighty Gentle Fist colliding with young Hanabi resounded through the area. Her pain wrenching cry was torn from her throat, along with her blood. Hinata panted softly above the small crater created by her power in which rested her baby sister, bloodied, bruised, and tired.

Hinata seemed to eye her for a minute, looking to see if she was alive. When Hanabi breathed shallowly, a smirk split her features, and a bone chilling laugh spilled from her throat, gaining volume as she maniacally reveled in victory. _Has… Has she snapped? _

Hanabi's world was blurred as she rose agonizingly from the ground, staring as her father walked stiffly to them. He placed a hand on Hinata, gazing disappointedly at his youngest little girl.

"Hinata, you have proved to contain the strength of a Hyuuga heiress. Hanabi, as promised, you are banished from the clan. You are stripped of all but your first name. I do not care where you go, but you are no longer welcome here, if you cannot hold your own against your own sister."

With that he walked away, no words of goodbye or love. Hanabi felt her soul tearing apart, the last thing she saw was a blurred vision of her sister, and she dared to look regretful, sorrowful.

Hanabi raced from the compound, away from her life. Her family.

Her pain.

* * *

><p><strong>(End Flashback)<strong>

Hanabi was hurting. Hurting unbearably.

_Is this what Nii-chan felt… These pains, this feeling of unwant and unlove?_

The brunette clutched her heart, adrenaline temporarily healing her physical pain though exhaustion was shrouding her. When she stopped, her wounds would electrify her body with harsh voltages of agony. She couldn't stop. She wanted to run from it all, outrun the pangs and emotions suffocating her in the intensity of her sorrow, anger, and pain. Her pale, small figure was like a phantom as she ran through the foggy, wooded area. She was too tired and blinded by her mind to sense the danger in front of her.

Literally.

_"Umph!" _The girl let out a startled sound as she collided with a strong…thing. She rubbed her head, arm wrapped around her wounded torso. As she stopped, the pain engulfed her. She squinted up at a tall, blurry figure, with short crimson hair. She groaned as the stranger chuckled, enlightening her that said person was male. In an almost melodic voice he cooed to her as he knelt to reach her.

"Well… Look at what a pretty thing you are."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORESS NOTE:<strong>

**Well, cliffhanger. The whole story would take a while, Peaches, sorry! And I feel horrible you've waited so damn long, so here's part one. I also did a poor job on the fight scene but I go into detail, and if I had the chapter would have been like three days long, haha.**

**For you other readers,**

**Can you guess who the redhead is?**


	2. Pet

"Ungh."

The brunette girl groaned, clutching her head as she sat up slowly. The small girl nearly immediately took notice that the bed she rested on was not her own, and as she looked around suspiciously, she saw the room was unlike one she had ever been in.

She tried to remember the events of that day, but her memory failed her. It was as though her memories were locked. She felt a dull ache in her stomach, she had a vague recollection of a fight, but she couldn't make out who it was that she was fighting, it was like the people were mere shadows. She rubbed the soft blankets around her, trying to regain some memory of why she was here. Or where "here" even was… "Where the hell am I?" She muttered in frustration. She heard a low chuckle resounding around the darkened room, she jerked around to face the sound.

"Ladies shouldn't cuss, yeah." A masculine voice said. She swallowed hard to cover the scream she nearly released. "Wh-who's there?" She said in a demanding voice, though nervousness shone through the façade. He snickered at her again. She tensed as a tall man with long blonde hair reaching past his shoulders sauntered to the edge of the bed. His blue eyes shimmered in amusement at the young girl in his bed. He was sure she wasn't a great deal younger than himself. "My name's Deidara, yeah. What's your name, little girl?" He questioned her, eyeing her small body in a scrutinizing manner. She shifted uncomfortably as the larger male's gaze roved over her.

"H-Hyuuga Hanabi. What am I doing here? Where am I?" She asked accusingly. He tossed his hair back, scoffing at her sudden act of courage. "Watch your mouth, some people don't take kindly to disrespect, hm." He spoke knowingly. She glared, he hadn't answered her. He sighed. "Since we really have no desire to let you go, I suppose it isn't a problem. You're at the Akatsuki base, hm." Her body jerked in shock, she was with one of the main enemies of Konoha! In his _bed_ no less! He sneered as she looked around quickly. "Are you looking for a way to escape, hm? There isn't. You have no chakra anyway, look at your arm." She jerked her arm from under the blanket to stare at a bracelet.

A chakra binding bracelet.

The weapon sucked any and all chakra from her, and only the person who had put it on could control how much she could use. Right now, she had access to none of it. Her eyes widened in slight fear as she realized she was with an S-classed criminal, with no means of defense. He could do anything he pleased with her. She turned to stare at the tall man as he snickered again. He seemed to enjoy her vulnerability. "Nervous, little girl?"

She bit her lip and shrank away as he sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes fell downward from her face, she followed his gaze to see the shirt she was wearing wasn't hers, and it was a few sizes too large, revealing her breasts slightly. She blushed and jerked the shirt up to cover herself. He smirked again, meeting her gaze, a look of desire in his smoldering blue eyes. She averted her gaze, too nervous to meet his eyes.

She shifted her legs and grew extremely uncomfortable with the realization that she had nothing on underneath the shirt. She blushed brightly, jolting when he brought a hand up to push some of her long brown hair behind her ear. She glared up at him, giving thought to trying to hit him. His eyes flicked to her and he sneered, startling her.

She gasped sharply as he harshly yanked her hair, pulling her towards him as he crashed their lips together. Her eyes were wide, she brought her hands up to attempt to shove him away but he gripped them harshly, pinning them both with only one of his hands. She was sure he would bruise her. She slid her eyes shut in reflex as he forced his tongue into her mouth and began pressing against her own. She moaned unwillingly when his tongue coaxed hers to move with his. He smirked against her mouth as she again struggled against him, though it was futile.

She was relieved when he moved away from her, only to shiver as he moved down her neck. She yelped in shock and slight pain as he bit her neck, sucking harshly to leave a dark love-bite. He continued to suck and nip at her throat as she squirmed and whimpered against him in a pathetic attempt to escape. She froze as his hands slid under her shirt, rubbing gentle circles along her belly.

She swallowed when his hands traveled higher, squeezing her breasts slightly. She squeaked as he did so, feeling him smirk against her marked neck. She whimpered as he rubbed her hardening nipples, involuntarily thrusting her body up against his. She was unfamiliar to the strange shocks of pain as he pinched her pink buds. She was even more frightened to discover she enjoyed it. He gently massaged her milky globes, earning a small moan from the flushed girl. She writhed as he bit along her neck.

"And who gave you permission to play with the girl?"

The male above her shivered at the seductive voice. He shook his hair from his eyes as he sat up on his knees, both turned to look at the redhead leaning in the doorframe. Deidara bit his lip as the man, who looked slightly shorter than the blonde, walked toward the bed. The redhead lifted Deidara from the bed and sat down, placing him in his lap.

Hanabi's eyes went wide as she inhaled sharply.

_Oh Kami, are they a couple? Did I just cheat with him? This man's going to kill me!_

Her mouth dropped as the redhead stared at her, mouth curving into a smirk. "And how are you feeling, Hanabi? I apologize for my partner, as he has yet to learn his place."

As he said this, the blonde shifted, the man who had so easily overpowered her now seemed powerless himself. The redhead was brushing his hand through his partner's long hair and she had the feeling he was creating a false sense of calm. She exhaled slowly, not knowing how to respond as he laid the blonde beside them, she didn't dare move away from him as the red haired man leaned towards her.

His fingers brushed over her neck, she bit back a whimper at the light shocks of pain, the redhead turned to give a hard look at the blonde, who shied away from him slightly. "Sorry, danna."

He whispered. Something in the redhead's eyes set something off inside of her. She allowed him to trail his hand further down, she shifted nervously as he slid his hand under the shirt. He hushed her soothingly. She felt fireworks of different emotions as his fingers rubbed against the lips of her vagina, he smirked at her. "You're wet, did he turn you on that much?"

She blushed furiously and made an attempt to back away, but he held her thigh in his hand, tight enough to keep her in place but not enough to hurt. "Don't back away from me." He told her. Deidara sent her a warning look, one which for some reason she obeyed. If _he_ was afraid of this man, she had reason to be as well. The redhead, whom Deidara had called "master" turned to stare at him, the blonde met his gaze. Both seemed to communicate with each other in a simple look.

"Deidara, I think you need to be punished for touching what isn't yours." She shivered at his tone. She expected the bomber to shy away in nervousness again, but instead he rose to the challenge. He smirked. "Punish me then, danna."

He hissed. Her eyes went wide as he said this, both men looked to her, she felt a surge of desire at the primal lust in their eyes. She didn't understand it, she hadn't ever felt like this before and she was almost unsure on whether or not she liked it.

She decided she liked it the instant the redhead crashed his lips to hers. Her protests lay forgotten in her mind as he slowly lifted her shirt up and over her head, breaking the kiss. She felt incredibly self-conscious as both males eyed her body. She was still a bit young and not fully developed. She brought her arms up to cover her chest in reflex.

She yelped as the puppet master gripped her hands, laying her down and pinning them above her head. He slowly traced his lips down her neck and kissed her breasts. She squirmed from his gentle butterfly kisses. "You're beautiful. Don't be shy."

He whispered. He glanced at the blonde male behind them, rising up, both men came together in a heated kiss. She leaned up, feeling herself get even wetter as the redhead clearly dominated the younger blonde. Deidara released a wanton moan as his master kissed down his neck, ripping the fishnet shirt from his body. He had a rather strange tattoo, something Hanabi found interesting. It was on his chest, and to her it looked like a mouth. She yelped as the redhead moved to her and forced her back down harshly.

He bit her shoulder, she shivered as his sharp teeth drew blood that he lapped at almost apologetically. She heard a guttural growl from the blonde, the redhead's eyes looked into hers, filled with a primal desire. She rose to the challenge.

Despite her fear and morals which were all but tossed away, she let her lust overcome her. She slammed her lips onto his, smirking as she felt his surprise. He forced his tongue into her mouth and pressed her own muscle down. She bit him lightly, she didn't know why, but something in her felt daring. He bit her back harsher, before he pulled away with a smirk.

"You're a daring little brat aren't you? I think you need to be punished as well." He said calmly, a dangerous undertone obvious. Her eyes glinted in excitement. She had never felt so, alive. "Then do it, danna." She taunted. Both men shared a sinister look. Deidara reached forward, she heard a door click open and shut. With speed that came from practice he clicked handcuffs around her wrists and to the pole of the headboard of the bed she rested on.

She felt a strange excitement bubbling in her loins as Deidara positioned himself over her, kissing down her neck and to her breasts. She arched in delighted pain as he nipped both of her nipples, the hardened pink rosebuds sending waves of _feeling_ throughout her small body. She couldn't decide whether it was pain or pleasure, whether it hurt or felt good.

All she knew was that she absolutely loved it.

She writhed under him as he ground his clothed erection against her stomach, her muscles tightened as he released a low groan. She heard a loud crack resound through the room, and jolted as the man above her nearly screamed. His voice filled with pain, though he gasped as though he had liked it. He moved off of her, and through hazy eyes she realized their master held a whip in his hands, he had struck Deidara with it.

She felt a scream tear from her throat as he flicked the weapon, sending a torrent of fire across her pale skin and supple breasts. The pain sank deep into her soul, awaking a demon she had kept caged her entire life. Her body responded immediately to the violent treatment. She felt her wetness dripping from between her clenched thighs, her lust growing like a storm inside her.

He brought the whip down again and again, marring her pale skin with red lashes. She writhed as a fierce burn set into her flesh, the flaring agony traveling through her body and in her masochistic state it felt like pure ecstasy. She whimpered as Deidara straddled her, running his tongue slowly along one of the slash marks on her breast. Her eyes fluttered shut as he teased her at an achingly slow pace.

She had relaxed her body as his tongue gently circled her nipple, only to yelp in a flare of pain as he bit down hard.

"Spread your legs, yeah."

She heard the other man tell her huskily. She nervously parted her legs, showing these two men she had met only hours ago her most private place that no one else had ever seen. She blushed darkly as the blonde licked his lips.

"Good pet."

Their master spoke, allowing the bomber to sit between her legs. He ran his hand along her pale thigh, her eyes closed as he reached his destination. He rubbed her outer lips gently, sending fluttering sensations up her legs. She moaned quietly as he pressed his palm against her.

"Oh god!"

She gasped in shock as she felt something wet press against her pleasure button; she stared up as he raised his other hand to reveal a mouth on his palm, a smirk on his face as he did so. Her jaw dropped and she nearly questioned him, but when she tried to get words to leave her mouth the only thing that came out was a slutty moan as the tongue pushed into her tight heat. She hissed as the tongue worked in and out of her, unbelievable shocks of ecstasy flowing through her nerves.

She nearly groaned as he took his hand away. The blonde gently eased two fingers into her virginal entrance. He was sadistic, but first times hurt like a bitch. Male or female. The girl's face twisted in obvious -though she tried to hide it- discomfort as her tight, hot entrance was stretched by his fingers. She refused to release her whimpers.

She was surprised when the blonde leaned down, dropping butterfly kissed along her neck. Her body un-tensed, allowing him to easily pump his fingers in and out. She gave a quiet, nearly cautious moan as he scissored his fingers to loosen her up slightly. She was almost unsure as to if she liked the pleasure radiating from her groin as it ached for something to fill it, or if she disliked the burning sensation as he added a third finger.

Pleasure came with pain; there was no way around this.

She hissed in relief as her wrists were untied, a flow of pain bursting from her arms as circulation returned to her bruised wrists. She clutched the blonde's shoulders as he pulled his fingers out, her wetness glistening on them.

He smirked at her arrogantly as she blushed. She leaned up and pressed her lips onto his roughly, biting his lip for entry. He bit her back harshly, gaining entrance to her sweet cavern, ravishing it as he stroked his already pulsing erection, breaking the kiss to exhale sharply as he did so. She stared cautiously at his rather large erection, not entirely sure it would fit, and then again not entirely sure she wanted to even try.

For the first time in her life she was completely willing to admit she was afraid.


	3. Hanabi

Hanabi's eyes sparked with fear she had thought she was capable of hiding. Deidara teased her outer lips gently with the tip of his heated arousal, rubbing against the slicked lips slowly. He nudged them apart, hissing at the heat radiating from her core.

She hissed in a breath as Sasori lifted her slightly for the blonde's easy entrance. He massaged her shoulders soothingly as he kissed her neck. Deidara held her hips as he pushed his tip into the tight muscles of her virgin entrance. She bit her lip desperately, not willing to release signs of pain.

He reached her hymen, and with a slight pull of his hips, thrust completely into her heat, tearing through her hymen and forcing her tight muscles to stretch to the limit to accommodate his large appendage. Hanabi was unable to swallow her scream, it resounded off the walls as a sign of her pain. Tears pricked her eyes and the dam broke as they leaked down her pretty face. "Please take it out, it hurts!"

She cried. Deidara met her lips in a chaste but sweet kiss. Sasori massaged her breasts softly, sliding one hand down to thumb her clitoris to relieve some of her pain. She winced as Deidara rolled his hips slightly. He did this a couple of times before completely pulling out and thrusting back in. He wasn't too rough at first, but she still couldn't fight down a whimper as an unbelievable burning, stabbing pain tore through her body like a poison spreading.

_I never knew true pain until this!_

She though grimly as she fought to overcome her pain. She trembled as Deidara, in a world all his own due to the pleasure he was in as his dick was encased inside her tight, hot, dripping passage, thrust rougher, bottoming out as his rock hard erection pounded her.

She didn't really enjoy it for nearly half of the session, despite Sasori's ministrations to her lust swelled body. As her blonde master's cock roughly thrust in and out of her no longer innocent body she felt satisfied, as her aching core was filled again and again by his heated arousal she thrust her hips against his, meeting him in every thrust. She gasped in immediate shock as she felt a finger press into another of her untouched areas. Her body tensed considerably, increasing Deidara's pleasure.

Sasori licked her neck slowly, that combined with Deidara ravishing her distracted her from the minor stabbing ache in her ass as Sasori added two more fingers to the ridiculously tight heat. While she moaned shamelessly as Deidara pounded her tight cunt, Sasori aligned his impressive erection with her virgin asshole, pressing against it until the muscle gave and his erection sank fully into her, tight muscles constricting.

Hanabi's mouth opened, a scream violently tearing from her throat in absolute agony as Sasori sheathed himself within her. She panted raggedly, choking on a sob every now and again. Sasori pulled out and pushed back in slowly, unable to pick up speed until Hanabi was forced to relax her muscles when Deidara pressed his hand-mouth to her clitoris and began lapping at it, sending pleasure waves through her body.

Sasori thrusted harder as she relaxed, blood and pre-cum acting as a decent lubricant. Both men ravished her pale body hungrily as she moaned like someone from a porn video. She even appreciated the full feeling she got as Sasori fucked her tight asshole. She had never felt pain worse than this, but she'd also never felt pleasure as addictive as this in her life either.

Her tear streaked face shone in the dim lighting, mouth open in a near continuous moan as the two older men fucked her senseless. She felt a tingling feeling prickle in her lower stomach, growing farther along her body, pressure building in her core.

"MASTER!"

She screamed in ecstasy -not caring nor knowing which one she was referring to- as her orgasm hit her like an explosion of pleasure, she rode it out with loud gasps and moans as the liquid pleasure coursed through her. As both of her orifices tightened pleasurably, Deidara came violently into her with a growl of her name, Sasori following moments after his two pets. He allowed Deidara to fall onto his back, Hanabi on top of his chest, panting harshly.

She groaned as the semen started to leak from her abused holes, sighing sleepily as Deidara rubbed her back calmly. She wondered softly about this elated feeling she had, something she'd never felt with her "family." She didn't dare to protest as Sasori gingerly lifted her off of Deidara, much too tired to handle any punishment he dealt out. He kissed her lightly on the lips as he allowed her to rest on one side of the bed, her body splayed out as she was too tired and hurt to move into any position. Sasori calmly sat over the blonde, watching as he panted, golden hair splayed around him like a halo. He gripped his chin and brought him in for a bruising kiss.

"I'm not done with you yet, brat." He said in a low tone. Deidara shivered in anticipation. He met Sasori's eyes, sparks flashing between them. The puppet master grabbed him by his hair, jerking him onto the ground; Deidara winced as his knees met the floor. He looked up with large blue eyes, Sasori smirked at him. Deidara slowly opened his mouth and teased the tip of his danna's already growing erection with his tongue, slowly running it up and down the hardening arousal until Sasori grew impatient and thrust his entire cock into the blonde's mouth.

Deidara gagged as the redhead fucked his mouth violently; gasping for air in deep swallows when he finally let up, tears in his eyes from the lack of oxygen. He stared up to meet Sasori's lustful stare. Deidara glared at him, Sasori sneered at the younger. He backhanded him; Hanabi, barely awake, winced at the sound, though Deidara got right back up from the floor.

"Is that all ya got, danna, yeah?" He panted. Sasori rolled his eyes at his lover's stubbornness. He fisted his hair and threw him onto his back onto the bed, bouncing Hanabi softly, she hissed silently. Deidara jerked his head up as an icy cold chill shot up his spine violently, hissing loudly as the icy pain continued to assault his cock until the metal was heated by his arousal.

Deidara glared in disdain at the cock ring. Sasori smirked in satisfaction. He sat on the bed on his knees, roughly gripping the bomber's weeping erection. Deidara fell back, hips thrusting off the bed. Sasori slowly moved his hand along the dripping cock, thumbing the tip once.

Deidara was able to repress his scream as an explosion of pain burst from his abdomen as his release was blocked by the cock ring, excruciating pressure blooming in his torso. He panted like a dog in heat as soon as the agony dissipated and he was able to relax. He was afraid if he didn't tense up when this happened he would explode.

Sasori leaned down to nip the terrorist's nipples. Deidara yelped, his body's sensitivity heightened by the blocked release. Sasori's eyes were desirous, a cruel smile on his handsome face. Deidara was used to much worse than this, this was nothing compared to some of the things his sadist of a master had done to him.

He growled as the redhead lifted him up, placing him in his lap so both knees were pressed into the bed on either side of him. Deidara's eyes widened as he felt his danna's large erection press against his entrance in a merciful -as far as Sasori thought- warning.

"W-wait, don-" Deidara never finished that sentence. He screamed, a sound to break glass, as Sasori thrust into his tight unprepared, unlubricated entrance. Deidara's eyes filled with tears he was unable to repress at the sudden shock of pain. Sasori threw his head back with a groan, ignoring his lover as he trembled in his lap, muscles clenching and unclenching in desperate attempts to relax. "Ride me." He ordered in a lust-darkened tone. Deidara opened his blue eyes, swimming with tears he wouldn't allow to fall from the harsh entry.

"Danna please un, I'm not read-" He was cut off once more as his body unwillingly moved up and slammed down onto the large member below him. He yelped as he did so. His blurred vision glanced at Sasori's hand as he flicked his fingers, chakra strings attached to the blonde's body, forcing him to ride the puppet master. Deidara bit his lip as his already full again erection rubbed against Sasori's torso. His blood dripped down his thighs, lubricating him enough for him to slide easier down Sasori's cock, and easing some of the pain.

He panted as the burn added to his ecstasy, his body unable to tell -or care about- the difference between pain and pleasure. He moaned, mouth open wide and looking like a whore as he rode his master, not needing to be forced anymore. Sasori gripped his hips roughly, blood dripping from the nail marks he created. He met Deidara in an open mouthed kiss, Deidara moaned into it as his prostate was struck, he bounced up and down in the redhead's lap, small sounds released from his mouth each time his pleasure increased from every hit to his prostate. He whimpered as he felt another orgasm coming.

"Danna, please let me come, un!" He begged desperately. Sasori looked him in the eyes, not doing anything. He smirked as the blonde slammed them shut, a cry leaving his mouth as the orgasm tore through his body, with no way to escape. Pain wracked his form, muscles tightening as the release was forced back down.

Sasori groaned as Deidara tightened, his cock clutched tighter by Deidara's inner walls. He moaned lustfully as he released his seed, coating the younger man's insides with a fiery liquid that brought pain as it met his torn muscle. Deidara moaned in a slutty manner as he did so, humping against his stomach in another plead for his own release. Sasori pulled out and shoved his lover down again, cock against his lips. "Clean me off, bitch."

Deidara glared hatefully, opening his mouth when his hair was yanked. His eyes clenched shut at the taste of semen and blood together, something familiar but not at all pleasant. He was shoved onto his back when he was done. Sasori walked away from him, ignoring his whimper. He pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms, turning to glance at his lover through slanted eyes. He walked to stand over him as Deidara looked through half lidded, hazy blue eyes.

"Danna, please, I need release!" He moaned out. The redhead shot his eyes to stare at the teenager's pulsing erection. He contemplated leaving him like this all night, but was in a merciful mood and bent down, releasing chakra into the ring, it popped off. He wrapped his hand around his lover's cock, pumping it slowly as Deidara whimpered.

Sasori ran his thumb over the tip, pulling back as Deidara screamed, spurts of white gushing from his cock. He moaned his lover's name as he came all over the wall. Sasori hummed lightly as he picked his partner up from the floor, wiping the blood and cum from his exhausted body and dressing him in boxers and pants. He laid the blonde onto his bed, Deidara's own being dirty. Deidara mumbled something incoherent as Sasori kissed him gently, drifting into sleep.

He sighed at the girl, who was wide eyed at the show she had been given. She glanced nervously at Sasori has he lifted her carefully, walking to the bathroom. He set her in the shower and turned on the water, leaving her to wash herself as he got something for her to wear. When he returned she was biting her lip, she was no longer bloody or dirty -aside from the marks left on her- except around her crotch, which she seemed reluctant to touch. He sighed and took the washcloth from her, ignoring her strained sound as he reached between her legs and gently rubbed her pelvic area.

She hissed as he washed her swollen loins, blood and semen leaking from her worn body as he prodded at her. She winced as he did so, but didn't say anything. He purposefully rubbed her clitoris as he washed her. She gasped as he teased her, but sent a silent prayer he didn't want more sex, she hurt too badly and was tired beyond belief.

He lifted her up bridal style, not confident that she could walk, and set her on the bed next to Deidara. He tossed her another oversized shirt that she comfortably put on. She allowed him to lie down and pull her against him, covering all three of them up with a blanket. Deidara turned and put an arm around her hip. She nestled between them, body sore but tired. She shut her eyes and her mind blacked out. Sasori and Deidara kissed her cheeks once more before they followed her steps. "Mm. I say we keep her, danna, yeah." Deidara mumbled as Hanabi snuggled sweetly against him as he brushed through her brown locks. Sasori knew he didn't need an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORESS NOTE:<strong>

**Edit on 6/28/13: The hymen is not a seal, like some may think. It doesn't cover the vagina and can't be "torn" exactly. But I'm leaving this mistake here as I go through and edit, simply because I don't feel like changing it and to me it proved to myself that I learned quite a bit in the last year or so. **

**Well this was the dirtiest thing I've written. I know, I wrote rape, hentai, yaoi, and raunchy stuff, but this is my first S&M (Impatient Revenge wasn't willing and Deidara didn't like it so…) And it's maleXfemaleXmale so yeah. I like it though, may do it again :3**


	4. Is

**-Four Years Later-**

A nineteen year old girl brushed her chocolate colored hair behind her ears as she tied her slashed headband around her neck. Her pale eyes stared in deep thought at her reflection. Four years ago she had been a robot of her clan, a young girl with no way of life other than what she was told to do.

She almost thought she should thank Hinata, for challenging her that fateful day, that hot afternoon when the man she dared to call her father banished her from her clan. That evening she raced through the woods in tears and in thoughts her life was over and that she was of no use. That night she lost her virginity to two S-ranked criminals.

That night she fell in love.

This day, as she was called a member of Akatsuki, and pet belonging to Akasuna no Sasori and Iwa Deidara.

She sighed deeply as she recalled the past four years of her life that led up to today, and who she was today. A strong woman, no matter what her family would think. She could hardly recall her clan. The only one she ever gave time to remember was her mother. She smiled cheekily at the beautiful woman in the glass. "Hanabi, un. You need to go."

She turned to meet the flickering blue eyes of the bomber as he stood in the doorway. Both of her masters weren't pleased Pein-sama was sending her on a mission with Tobi. On one hand it was cute, on the other hand part of her knew she was fucked when she got home. Literally. She smirked at the taller man, now twenty-three years of age, he glared down at the cocky Hyuuga girl. She leaned up and captured his lips in a chaste kiss. "I love you, I'll be home as soon as I can."

The blonde smiled softly at the cute face she made. He'd grown to love the woman dearly. He watched her hips sway as she walked away from him, narrowing his eyes as he watched a hyperactive male grab her hand and run out the door with her, their cloaks swaying in his haste as she tried to keep up. He was startled when hands wrapped around his waist, a chin pressed onto his shoulder. "She'll be back soon, brat."

The blonde took on a sinister grin.

"Until then, let's have some fun danna, yeah."

Sasori smirked as the blonde pushed them towards his bed. It wouldn't be as fun without their little pet, but he loved Deidara just as much. He smiled down as the blonde made an incredibly lustful face at him, he swooped down to catch him in a slow kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>-Few Days Later-<strong>

Hanabi sighed in relief as the base came into view. Tobi was fun to be around, but for long periods of time he got annoying. He tore off down the hall to tell Leader-sama about their mission, while she slowly trudged to her own room she shared with her masters.

She opened and shut the door, locking it behind her out of habit. She let out a muffled scream as someone jerked her hair back. "Have fun, hm?"

She hissed at the bomber as he held her long hair in a tight grip, smaller body pressed against his. She growled as Sasori pressed against her front, her breasts painfully squished against his strong chest. Both men were a few inches taller than her, her pale eyes stared in defiance at Sasori. She never broke eye contact even as she felt him prick her side with a needle. Her body went limp, Deidara supported her weight, she vaguely heard him whisper. "See you in a bit, sweetheart."

* * *

><p><strong>-Whatever Later-<strong>

Hanabi groaned in grogginess and discomfort as she stumbled into the land of the living. She blinked, trying to get her bearings. She lifted her arm to rub her head, only for it to be yanked back into place above her head. "The hell-" She stopped short to yank hard on her arms, growling as she saw they were chained high above her to the roof, where two small chain rings were nailed. She was even more flustered to find a dog collar around her neck. She sneered at Deidara as he came into her line of sight, wearing nothing.

"Hey princess, un. Rude awakening?" She spat in his general direction, much more courageous with her lovers than she was years ago. She was also much more masochistic; of this, the two men were aware. Deidara sat on his knees on the bed, gripped her, hair, and jerked her none too gently down to his crotch. She sealed her lips in playful defiance, only to open her mouth in a surprised shout when someone slapped her ass. Deidara forced her to take in half of his throbbing cock, she gagged but fought her reflex, swirling her tongue slowly around his tip. He thrust into her mouth softly, groaning loudly as she relaxed her throat and started to take in all of him as she bobbed her head.

Sasori felt his own erection twitch at the sight of the pyro fucking Hanabi in the mouth. He slapped her ass hard once again, smirking at her small moan, she wiggled her butt in the air impatiently. He watched as he spanked her at how her pale skin reddened. He stopped momentarily to retrieve a rather large sex toy, the dildo quite thick and a good nine or so inches.

He rubbed it against her glistening outer-lips teasingly, sending minor shocks of pleasure through her body. She thrust her hips backward in anticipation. She continued to suck on her master's cock as he thrust into her hot mouth, she breathed as calmly as possible, trying to relax her body for penetration.

Sasori slowly eased the tip into her pink hole, thrusting it in and out lightly before shoving the entire thing into her tight entrance, enjoying the sight of it stretching wide to accommodate the toy and her yelp of twisted pain and pleasure. She bled a little from the rough penetration. _'Blood is a good lubricant.'_ Sasori always had said. Said man was now gently pulling the toy out, and slamming it back in harshly at an even pace. She felt Deidara's cock twitch, and took him all in as he sprayed his release down the back of her throat. She had no choice but to swallow, a bit dripped down her chin as he pulled away from her. Both stared at the other with hazy eyes. She moaned like a cat in heat as the large dildo was shoved into her again. Deidara smirked at the whorish look on her face as she was fucked by the toy.

As he pushed it in, Sasori pressed a small button on a remote, watching her body spasm in shocked pleasure as the toy vibrated within her. She cried out, trying to form words but her thoughts were incoherent. Deidara moved beside Sasori, something was in his hand but the redhead couldn't see it because at that time Deidara crashed his lips onto his. He heard Hanabi whimper slightly, and he broke the kiss -Deidara switched to kiss his neck instead- he smirked as he realized what the blonde had been holding were anal beads, three of which had just been shoved into the Hyuuga's tight ass.

She wiggled in pleasure as he forced more of the beads inside her quivering entrance, pulling them out teasingly slow. Her body spasmed violently, she screamed rather loudly as she orgasmed, a clear liquid dripping down her milky thighs. Sasori rolled his eyes at her loud voice, moaning lightly as Deidara sucked his neck in a sensitive spot. He turned his head to kiss him passionately, reaching around him to get a ball-gag, breaking their kiss to fasten it into their pet's mouth.

She made a move to bite him, but he attached the gag quickly, narrowing his eyes at the panting female. She hissed as Deidara forced all of the anal-toy into her, wincing at the slight shock of pain. She yelped, sound muffled, as he spanked her hard. She groaned at the shocks sent throughout her sex-hazed body. Deidara slinked to be in front of her, licking her neck sensually. He nipped her hardened nipples, she thrust up into his cruel mouth as he sucked on the bitten buds apologetically.

He pulled her up farther, placing his already hardened cock at her stretched passage. Her widened in horror, he smirked cruelly at her before he began sliding in alongside the toy. She shut her eyes, groaning lowly in pain at being stretched wide apart. He gasped in ecstasy as his large cock was encased in tight, wet heat, the vibrator heightening his pleasure.

He settled for a minute, allowing her muscle to get used to being stretched so wide. He had to move slowly at first since there was little space, but as her vagina widened to allow his cock more leeway he started to fuck her relentlessly, slamming into her feverishly as she nearly screamed. "You like when I fuck your tight cunt, bitch?"

He panted. She could only moan in response. He suddenly slowed his pace, gasping lowly. She opened her hazy eyes to glance at his dazed face, but the sense of pleasure took away her focus so she slid them shut again. Deidara winced as Sasori thrust himself into him, even with the kind use of lube -he wasn't the one being punished today- it was always a little rough. He moaned breathily as the redhead gently started to thrust, each one sent him harshly into Hanabi, who was still moaning sluttily. Each time Sasori thrust into him he thrust into her, all three groaning in pleasure.

Deidara hissed as her walls tightened, her second orgasm wracking her body. She cried through her gag as the pressure exploded through her, ecstasy flooding her senses. She vaguely felt her insides splashed with hot liquid as Deidara came deep into her, the toy still vibrating within her oversensitive walls. She moaned in relief as one of them removed the toy from her, her vagina was very sore and probably would be for a few days.

She gasped, nearly inhaling the ball-gag, as one of them -Sasori she realized, as she saw Deidara lying on his back before her- took the beads from her body. He unchained her, raising a brow as she slumped onto Deidara's chest, said man tossing an arm over her hip. She made a small whimpering sound. Pain was enjoyable at the height of her adrenaline rush, but in the aftermath it was just a nuisance. She felt an astronomical pain throbbing throughout her abused body as she lay atop the bomber, she hardly moved as she felt someone lift her from her spot bridal style.

* * *

><p><strong>-Two Months Later-<strong>

_"BLAHG!"_

Hanabi sighed wearily as she threw up into the toilet for the umpteenth time today. Her eyes were hooded, stomach feeling as if a gorilla had torn it from her body, and her throat burned too. She had no idea why she was sick, it must've been a virus, it had been going on for quite a bit now. She started as someone moved her hair from her face, rubbing her belly softly. "Wish I could help, un."

He softly whispered. Unless it was in bed, he hated seeing her in pain. She groaned softly, hopeful that she could sleep a few hours before her stomach bitched to her again. She wiped her mouth and made a move to stand, but nearly toppled because of her wobbly legs. Deidara caught her, carefully settling her into bed before he left to give her peace. Sasori was on a solo mission and couldn't help them; he was on his own.

Deidara's upset manner set Konan off.

"What's the matter sweetie?" He didn't bother to glower at the pet name. "Hanabi's been throwing up for a couple weeks now, yeah. I'm beginning to think it has something to do with her sudden taste in food. Lately all she's wanted are Doritos and 7-up. It's odd, hm."

Konan's eyes shot wide, she withheld her gasp, nodding in sympathy. She made some random gesture of goodbye before racing out the door, leaving a confused blonde in her wake.

She returned half an hour later, a small bag in her hand. She avoided the other members, making her way to see Hanabi. She winced as the younger woman groaned. "Hanabi?" The female in question sat up, a drowsy look in her eyes. "Deidara's told me of your… symptoms. How long has it been since you…last had sex?"

Hanabi blushed but answered, telling her it had been a couple months or so. Konan bit her lip and handed her the bag. "Pee in the cup and stick the little thermometer looking thing in it and wait five minutes, okay?"

Hanabi genuinely didn't know what a pregnancy test was, she hadn't ever seen or been around one. Sex education wasn't even taught back in Konoha, so until she'd come here she hadn't known a damn thing. She staggered to the bathroom, following the woman's instructions. She opened the door after five minutes. "I did it. What now?"

She whispered in a raspy voice. Konan rushed past her, she blinked and stood slumped in the middle of her room as she watched the woman stare at the little stick for a minute. She turned to her with a half happy, half nervous look. "Hanabi, honey, you're pregnant…"

She barely had time to catch her as the teenager fainted.


	5. Pregnant

_**-ONE YEAR LATER-**_

Hanabi coddled one of her babies, a male named Tsuneo for eternal, in her embrace. Sasori held her other baby, another male, Tsuneo's younger twin. His name was Kin, for gold, because he had Deidara's yellow hair. Tsuneo had Sasori's red hair.

In a rare case, twins could have separate fathers, this was their case. The small boys grasped at the air, they were only a few months old but had a wide perceptive of most things. She kissed Tsuneo on the cheek softly, eyeing Kin carefully. Said child had nearly blown himself up last week, clay had been left around for him to play with. Deidara had gotten to him in time but Hanabi never let him out of her sight anymore. "Hey, mom."

Deidara whispered over her shoulder, stroking Tsuneo's cheek. She tilted her head to kiss him, smirking as the baby huffed in jealousy. Both turned to smile as Sasori hummed a small lullaby to the child he held, something he wouldn't sleep without. He rose to settle the blonde haired angel into his crib, Hanabi following a moment later with Tsuneo. The children cuddled together in an unbreakable bond they held, much like the one their parents had. She leaned against both of her lovers, sighing in contentment.

They kissed her on each cheek, she giggled lightly. She'd never been this happy, hell, she hadn't ever even been happy at all before. She felt tears streak down her cheeks as she thought of all her blessings in the last few years.

"Hey, I thought that postpartum depression crap was done with, yeah!" She smiled at Deidara's exasperated voice, elbowing him in the stomach lightly. The babies stirred, dreaming probably. They were imaginative and smart.

And she feared the day they were old enough to handle weapons.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORESS NOTE:<strong>

**Another project completed. SHANNARO.**

**Yes it's very true that twins can have different fathers. The woman has to sleep with two men very close together.**

**Love you Peaches!**


End file.
